Making Dreams Come True
by thekillerrox123
Summary: Sandy and Bunny have liked each other for a long time but they were too afraid of rejection so they never made a move. North notices this and decides to take matters into his own hands... With a little help from Jack, of course. R&R! Sandy/Bunny


**A/N Okay, now I**_** know**_** I've gone crazy because I paired **_**Bunny **_**with Sandy. SANDY'S JUST SO SHNUGGLABLE! ACK, adorable! So this is just something random and Ker-AZY. Heeheehee... LUV Y'ALL! 3**

****It was just another day for the guardians. Well, it _started out _as one.

The Big 5 had all gathered at the North Pole. It was 2 days before Christmas, so North was busy busy busy. Jack, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy had all come to help him out. Jack and Tooth floated around hanging decorations for North's upcoming party. Bunny helped quickly paint some last minute toys. Sandy was taking a break from helping to wrap presents. A yeti was standing nearby with a tray of cookies and eggnog. Sandy nibbled on a cookie between sips. Yes, North was very busy. But not too busy for some fun...

North glanced at Sandy to make sure he wasn't watching, then dashed across the hall to find Jack. When North found him, the young winter spirit was chatting with Tooth about her recently being 'inspired' by him to start helping collect the teeth again while they hung ornaments on a huge Christmas tree.

"Jack!" he called. The boy, startled, jumped and dipped down a few feet from the air. Then he turned and landed in front of North with a big smile.

"Hey North! What's up?" he asked. North glanced at the door to make sure no one was coming in, then ushered Jack into his office.

"I need favor, Jack. I wish to get Sandy and Bunny together." he exclaimed quietly with a gleeful 'hee hee'.

"Uh, why?" he said. North gave him a look that said 'if you tell anyone, I'll run through you with a sword'.

"I've noticed that the two have seemed… closer, recently. Sandy has been displaying more-than-friendly emotions toward Bunny and I am almost certain Bunny feels same. I feel it. In my _belly_." The old man explained. Jack held back a laugh. 'The Sandman and the Easter Kangaroo, huh? Not bad, not bad.' He thought. He grinned.

"I'm in."

EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCC LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

As this was happening, innocent little Sandy had gone back to wrapping, waiting for North. He'd been waiting for the man to finish talking to Jack. Sandy had seen the two go into North's office together. He didn't think much of it though. He'd considered taking a moment to step away to see Bunny for a few minutes but thought better of it. North would never let him hear the end of it. 'Not that Bunny likes me anyway.' He thought sadly

North and Jack snuck towards where the lovesick dream-bringer, hiding behind a column several yards away. Jack smiled and nodded to North. North gave Jack a thumbs-up. Jack's smile grew and he dashed off in the other direction. Sandy was going to have a chat with a certain oversized rabbit.

Bunny had been painting toys all afternoon. He was quite tired at this point, but he kept going. Every now and then his mind would drift off and fill with thoughts of the golden sand-weaver. Bunny was in love with the little man. He really was. But he was almost sure that Sandy felt nothing similar. *sigh* Oh well, better to love from afar and remain undiscovered than to bring his feelings forward and have his heart broken (little did he know, that was exactly the thought that held Sandy himself back).

He'd first realized his feelings when Pitch had destroyed Sandy in their battle last Easter. When he watched as the remaining golden sand in the center of the tornado of sand that surrounded the golden man slowly disappeared along with Sandy himself, Bunny felt as though a piece of his heart had been ripped out; a rather large piece at that. Not only that, but the pure joy he felt when the dream-bringer was returned safely. He wanted to just attack Sandy with a gigantic hug, but he thought that might give it away, just a bit. Maybe.

He was pondering these thoughts, as he did often in his free time, when Jack suddenly flew into the room right up to him.

"Hey Bunny. Whatcha doin'?" he asked, swallowing down his smirk. Bunny rolled his eyes and went back to painting.

"Painting toys. What the bloody hell does it look like I'm doin'?" He asked impatiently. Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Now unless you have somethin' important to tell me, get lost." Jack sighed, the smile growing on his face. It went unnoticed by the rabbit who was focused on his painting.

"Fine; I just wanted to ask if you needed some help."

"Uh, I guess I could use some-" Jack cut him off.

"Because we're all busy, but _Sandy_ just finished up for now. The yetis are taking over for a bit but he still wants to help. If you want I could ask him to come help you…"

"NO!" Bunny yelled. The sudden outburst made Jack jump, but he recovered quickly and gave Bunny a quizzical look, trying his very best not to burst out laughing. Bunny blushed which was thankfully hidden under his fur.

"I mean, uh, _North _said that I, uh, he sent some yetis to help me as well and I was just about to… take a break? Yeah, take a break. So I think I can handle it. Thanks, though. And… yeah."

Bunny internally facepalmed. Worst. Excuse. EVER. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Riiiiight. Anyway, I told Sandy that you probably wouldn't want help but he insisted on helping you so I guess you kind of have to," Jack replied. Bunny kept opening and closing his mouth as if about to argue but he couldn't think of anything so he finally sighed with defeat and nodded. Jack gave himself a mental high-five. Everything was going according to plan.

North approached Sandy with a friendly smile on his face.

"Good work Sandy. Nice wrapping," he said. Sandy smiled. "But I have asked some yetis to come fill in." Sandy was a bit offended. Good work? "Not that you are doing bad job. Bunny needs help and decided you are best man for the job."

At the mention of Bunny, Sandy's cheeks darkened in color. Bunny asked for him specifically? Best man for the job? He would definitely help, but he didn't want to seem too eager. Trying his best to play it cool, he gave the Russian an 'oh, alright' look. North smirked.

"Great. I was pretty sure you'd agree, so he's expecting you. Just down the hall," he said. And with that, Sandy floated away.

The entire way there, Sandy's thoughts were completely filled with the Australian rabbit, a smile growing on his face absentmindedly. His beautiful green eyes, his twitchy nose, his broad chest, his rippling muscles, the fluffy tail on his- 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where did that come from? Avoid all thoughts of his rear, thank you very much. It's not very appropriate to think of his butt when he hardly even recognizes you,' Sandy thought to himself.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the door between him and Bunny until he bumped into it, hard. He stumbled back and rubbed his forehead, frowning. Then he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Bunny was staring at him and he blushed, realizing that banging into the door like that was probably pretty loud. He waved weakly and took a seat right next to him. Bunny smiled shyly.

"'Ello, mate. Bit of trouble with the door?" he asked. Sandy blushed a dark gold and shrugged, looking away. He flashed a sand image of an eye crossed out. "Weren't watching where you were goin'?" Sandy nodded. "That's alright. It happens. Thanks for helping, by the way."

Sandy nodded, like 'no problem'. They started painting, coloring the toys the way the yetis told them. It didn't seem _that _awkward. That is, until North called all the yetis to manufacturing and the two were left completely alone. They attempted friendly conversation, but in order to understand Sandy's response to anything, Bunny had to stop working to look at him so he could see his sand pictures. Sandy, of course, could keep going, but it slowed them a bit, which they both noticed, so they were left with silence.

North and Jack and even Tooth, who'd eventually questioned their strange behavior until they cut her in, watched from a security cam, disappointed at the two's ignorance. Then Jack got an idea. He told North his plan, who immediately snapped his fingers.

The loud snap was heard all around Santoff Claussen and by Sandy and Bunny, who looked up for a second, then went back to painting, only to quickly look back up again, eyes wide, jaws hanging low.

Floating between and slightly above the two, in all its glory, was a small cluster of…

Mistletoe.

Bunny swore to himself, when he found North, he would have his hide. Sandy thought the exact same thing. They were mostly embarrassed, though, that their secret affections had been discovered.

"NORTH! IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE?!" Bunny shouted. Sandy crossed his arms angrily. An intercom came on. Both were blushing furiously.

"Is what a joke?" North's voice rang out. Jack and Tooth were snickering in the background.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, now cut it out!" Bunny replied angrily.

"Sorry," North responded quickly. "You know the rules. Get stuck under mistletoe, must kiss one another. Is tradition!"

The two trapped guardians groaned (well Bunny did; Sandy's shoulders just sagged in an irritated sort of way), knowing that by now every exit was sealed. They would've used their powers, but both were afraid that if they did, they would seem too desperate to get away and offend one another. They glanced at each other. Bunny suppressed a grin and Sandy smiled timidly.

"Eh, I guess I can live with irony," Bunny said finally. Sandy was just starting to form a question mark above his head to question what he meant by irony when it quickly dissolved as Bunny pressed his warm, furry lips against Sandy's, startling the man. Sandy's eyes slid closed to match Bunny's and his once tense body relaxed as he melted into the kiss and began to kiss the rabbit back.

North, Jack and Tooth (as well as some yetis and elves) could be heard cheering over the intercom. Jack and North were laughing while Tooth and her fairies were squealing/chirping with happiness. The two lovebirds ignored them until the intercom shut off and they continued to kiss. They knew they could stop by then, but of course that was only if they wanted to. Which they didn't.

They finally pulled apart breathlessly, grinning widely and blushing an even darker shade, if possible. Bunny worked up as much courage as he could muster.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he admitted sheepishly. Sandy's eyes widened with shock before he nodded and pointed to himself to say 'same here'. Bunny chuckled ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Sandy looked pretty nervous as well.

"_What did you mean by 'irony'_?" Sandy asked with his dream pictures. Bunny laughed.

"I meant, the Guardian of Dreams just made all of _my _dreams come true."

**A/N And DONE. So what do you think of the ending? A little cheesy, I know but…. STILL A BETTER LOVE STORY THAN TWILIGHT!**

**Currently working on My Life as a Guardian and a story with a new OC… at the same time… So expect those soon. R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
